<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by ry_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770629">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996'>ry_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slice of Life, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibara has nothing against Jun and his beloved ASOBI Club. He felt happy to see Jun finally having a chance to play around, make connections and just have fun? Between all his hellish schedule. Nothing can make him feel happier than to see Jun enjoying his life.</p><p>It's just, he wishes that he doesn't have to bear the consequences of their play. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%236%E6%9C%8818%E6%97%A5%E3%81%AF%E3%82%B8%E3%83%A5%E3%83%B3%E8%8C%A8%E3%81%AE%E6%97%A5">#6月18日はジュン茨の日</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a work to celebrate the junibara no hi ♥️ jsksksksn posted too early tbh but well no thing such as too early for a juniba right ufufufu</p><p>happy juniba day ♥️</p><p>AH SPOILER FOR ES!! MAIN STORY WILL OCCUR HERE so beware...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibara has nothing against Jun and his beloved ASOBI Club. He felt happy, if he needed to say his opinion. To see Jun finally having a chance to play around, make connections and just have fun? Between all his hellish schedule. Nothing can make him feel happier than to see Jun enjoying his life.</p><p> </p><p>It's just, he wishes that he doesn't have to bear the consequences of their play. </p><p> </p><p>Every single time. </p><p> </p><p>Like today. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara was fixing some paperwork he just finished and was going to rush to the 20th floor to send the proposal to eichi but he was stopped by Jun in the middle, suddenly kissed his cheek as Jun took a selfie of it and ran backwards waving to Ibara, yelling "that's for a dare! See you at dinner!"</p><p> </p><p>--leaving Ibara dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>It's probably the 4th? 5th? Times this week and while Ibara knew that Jun did make it clear it was part of the game, and he himself doesn't even bother with the possible scandal sparked up because he does control the media play himself.</p><p> </p><p>This is. Getting. Quite. Annoying.</p><p> </p><p>"Oy vice prez!" Rinne suddenly show up from behind--resulting Ibara to let the papers fall on reflects and immediately throw Rinne on the floor when the older put his hand on Ibara's shoulder "what the hell?!?" Rinne yelled in pain--<em> fuck that back pain  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ibara blinked, "amagi-shi.." he called him calmly, offering his hand to help Rinne get up as if he didn't just throw a man bigger than him down like a stick. "Wasn't my fault. I did warn you to never. Ever. Come from my behind. got a hit back by a counter attack doesnt feel that much <em>fun</em> right?"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne sighed and took that hand as he stood up again--feeling so much pain on his back. "You know i can su--"</p><p> </p><p>"Cosmic production's health care system and insurance will cover that up so don't bother saying what you want to say" Ibara cut him off and tidied up the papers again, then stood up straight. Staring on Rinne's blue eyes. "So what do you need from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tch. I just want to ask you. Did you see that sazamin because we were supposed to meet up for that <em> running show </em> like 15 minutes ago but he said he left something in the office and had to go back. Keeh--gambling on fate is one thing but gambling on time makes too much trouble to too many people. We have to leave in 5 minute"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara stared at him for a moment. That amagi Rinne? Being so earnest on his work?---<em> he knows how great Rinne was. It just still feels weird to see things sort of change after their great </em> <b> <em>Stage of pest-dol Purging--</em> </b>"he was just here, 2 minute ago. He went downstairs, it seems? Weren't you guys playing truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Kya-haha☆ no! No fun time all this week!! I don't even get to go to my beloved pachinko house" Rinne tries to sound sad then look down on Ibara "whose fault is that you think that our schedules are all really tight like a latex legging?" He smirking--trying to sounds mad but actually quite happy with this fact</p><p> </p><p>Ibara walks to the elevator, wanting to waste no time talking to this man. Though now that reminds him. Did Jun lie all the time this week? Jun told Ibara that each of it was for the punishment and <em> dare </em>from the game with ASOBI club. all those kisses and hugs..? </p><p> </p><p>But why..?</p><p> </p><p>"The ASOBI club hasn't got time to play around for a week already you see and we finally have a chance to appear on that <em> running show </em> together today" Rinne explained, following Ibara from behind. "That kawaii producer oneesan settle up the schedule for us to relieve the stress~ unlike certain producer who just preparing 100--perfect mark scripted show with 99% winning rate--which is boring~"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara casually stepped on Rinne's foot as he push the button to lobby and to 20th floor </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so hostile to me!! You always goes <em> FUHAHAHAHHA </em>acting so kind and all helpful to everyone but me" he pokes Ibara's cheek "could it be that you actually have heart on me?" Rinne lifting his eyebrows up and down, smirking--only to receive death glare from Ibara. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara checked his tablet and turned off the cctv in the elevator before he finally slammed Rinne to the elevator wall and smiled "i hate you too much. But you worth nothing of my upfront so just shut the <em> fuck </em> up. Will you? Did you ever think how many works i have to fix because of your dumb fucking ass attitude pulling a shitshow back then?" Ibara asked. his voice sounds really threatening unlike one he would usually use. </p><p> </p><p>"chill vice prez..haha"--only nervous laughter following. <em> to be expected huh? </em> --Rinne knows Ibara is still mad over that eve of MDM live, he still showing hostile reaction to him when its just two of them--though, funnily ibara still support Crazy:B anyway, even bother setting up work for them just so they can be accepted my fans and even the other idols again. surely rinne is aware that ibara do that because Crazy:B is still his talent who work for him. thus, using them in their finest state definitely Ibara's interest. but is it really a need to go to that extend when rinne himself already decide to end everything back then? rinne sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>glasess-viceprez-kun is clearly a tsundere.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, Rinne just heard rumours about Ibara's origin. Whatever the truth, Rinne <em> unfortunately </em> is smart enough to not mess around too much when this snake obviously baring his fangs to him. "it's just a joke haha cospro joke--"</p><p> </p><p>a fine pen almost stabbed the side of Rinne's head. but of course Ibara manages to hold back just enough because he does notice that the elevator already reached the lobby--oh he hates too much when people are mocking his joke like that. This freaking amagi must have heard that <em> cospro joke </em> from the summit he shared to HiMERU back then.</p><p> </p><p>Ibara rolled his eyes and made a way for Rinne to run away right when the elevator opened.</p><p> </p><p>"ah Ibara!" a familiar cheerful voice greets him. Who else if it's not Sazanami Jun one who would greet him like that? "I thought you had an important meeting?? Why are you in the lobby?" Ibara had to push the button to keep the elevator open when he noticed Jun was there. </p><p> </p><p>Rinne who just escaped from the angry snake immediately ran towards Jun, clinging his arms on Jun's shoulder--actually hiding behind him. "Kya-haha☆ Sazamin Se~en~pa~i i have been searching you for so long. bumped on vice prez so he <em> kindly </em> accompany me down~ without doubt like the fairy of lady luck herself!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara stared at him. head twitching in anger. the pen in his hand just snapped apart. </p><p> </p><p>one thing that Ibara actually hates about Amagi Rinne is his familiarity and casual touch to every. single. person. and that? including<em> his Jun. </em>if anything. Ibara won't be this much hostile towards Rinne if it's not because how Rinne always acts over familiar to Jun. things about work can be dismissed easily and honestly Ibara doesnt even care if Rinne pulled a dumb stunt like before. discarding him wasn't really a hard option..</p><p> </p><p> "the elevator was going down. and as he said. we bumped to each other" he answered then he let go of the button which kept the elevator open when he saw Jun. "then i will go back to my work. Good Luck Jun"</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck you too," Jun waved to him before Rinne pulled him away as the elevator door closed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "fucking amagi." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>. </p><p> </p><p>"aaaahhhh that was nice" Jun stretched his body once they left the ramen restaurant, looking back to wait for Ibara who insisted on paying for the food. "why? shocked that it's so cheap?" </p><p> </p><p>Ibara looks at Jun, putting back his wallet to the bag, leading the way to walk back to the dormitory "nah. I'm more curious how you finished two bowls of that big ramen after work out… i can't even stomach it"-- he checks on the tablet to review his workout and diet today. It's been quite a long time since he and Jun managed to work out and had dinner together because of their busy schedule.</p><p> </p><p>"keeh~ when you build your body you gotta balance it out with the food you see" Jun answers casually, matching his walking pace with Ibara so he can walk by his side. eyes end up falling on Ibara's stomach. Jun remembers how Ibara is always able to maintain good shape easily even when his diet seems unbalanced. </p><p> </p><p>"what are you staring at…" Ibara sighed, catching that wild gaze to his stomach</p><p> </p><p>Jun laughed "nothing!" his eyes now fell on the small park, not too far from where they walk "hey Ibara! play <em> onigokko </em> with me! </p><p> </p><p>"hah? we have to go back to dorm before too late" Ibara shakes his head but suddenly Jun grabbed his hand and just drag him to the park "oy oy <em> the fuck </em> you're doing"</p><p> </p><p>but Jun didn't answer. He just laughed there because even if Ibara is rejecting it by mouth, he didn't resist Jun's grip on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>They stopped when they were close to the park and Jun let go of Ibara's hand, making him face the road "close your eyes and count till ten! find me!"</p><p> </p><p>"hah? first you force me to play with you now you force me to be the <em> demon </em>first?" Ibara sighed. since when did Jun become this much childish huh? is it the aoi twins influence??</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, it's fine I will <em> reward </em> you later if you can find me!" Jun said and left Ibara alone when he did hear him start counting--he laughed a bit. <em> really Ibara sometimes not being honest huh </em>. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>knowing Jun, for Ibara it's not that much hard to find him. He must be hiding under the big sliding because there is a small <em> cave </em> below it--yes this isn't the first time they come to this park after all. Back then, when Ibara wasn't this much busy they often got together to jog around with Mary in this park. Most of the time Ibara is just resting when Jun plays with her though he always notices Jun often hides there from mary. </p><p> </p><p><em> really like a kid </em> -not that Ibara hates. it. After all, it's a rare sight when Jun is being playful. they're both kids who don't have a fun and beautiful childhood, for some reason.. being with Jun makes Ibara allow himself to act like his age-- <em> sometimes even younger </em>--just because. </p><p> </p><p>"I found you," he peek inside the cave and found Jun hugging his knees there staring at him only for Jun to run away from the other entrance "hey!! i already found you!"</p><p> </p><p>"no no~ you have to catch me first"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> really?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ibara runs to catch Jun, somehow laughing despite the fact that he is annoyed after he failed to catch Jun "just wait you will regret this Jun!"</p><p> </p><p>"what can you do?? depending on the <em> regret </em>I might just surrender~" Jun shouts as he climbs over the Jungle gym. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara followed up from behind "many things! get down Jun this is dangerous.." and somehow he managed to catch Jun's legs--almost made the older lose their balance so Ibara has to support him and make him sit on the ground next to the Jungle gym  "i told you this is dangerous!"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of bothering with what Ibara scolds him about, Jun just ends up laughing so hard there, he proceeds to tickle Ibara when Ibara sits next to him--<em> he knows Ibara won't even react because he doesn't feel ticklish. but the fact that Ibara laugh there after he unsuccessfully make him surrender from tickles makes him happy </em>-- "is your nerves already dying or what"</p><p> </p><p>"fufu its thanks to years of torture and training!! well not something to be proud at" Ibara laughed then let</p><p> out a long satisfied sigh--he got tired "but it feels fun to win over you" he said, staring at jun then suddenly tickling him back. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike ibara, Jun is actually very ticklish so he ends up falling on the ground, hands up with ibara falling on top of him, still <em> torturing </em> him with the tickle " <em> give up give up </em>!!! hahahahaha-- ibara..no..~"</p><p> </p><p>"fufun my win~" ibara laughed, he kissed jun's chin as he pulled him up and they both sat again. He caught Jun staring at him there, wondering what he was smiling for "why are you smiling when you lost twice…?"</p><p> </p><p>"hai hai i wonder who will actually win?" Jun asked, to see Ibara laugh freely like that, already a win for him after all. But Jun won't say that because Ibara always makes a competition over everything instead of just taking his word as it is..<em>--not</em> <em>that he hates it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jun lay down on Ibara's lap, staring at the blue eyes behind the glasses, Ibara surely always looks beautiful in his eyes. Sometimes, looking deep on it always makes Jun feel like he will drown there, yet he felt like surrendering himself anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara is a strange one for Jun. he treats Jun like an equal despite how Jun thought that Ibara must be the genius type who will never understand the feeling of someone like Jun. He is also really rich even if he acts like not. At first Jun was really scared about not being able to match the strength of all these three <em> young master </em> and <em> god-gifted </em> members of eden. but when he caught Ibara staying for practice alone even after his loaded office work and lesson with eden.. he felt ashamed for thinking that they were all nothing but gifted geniuses. Even for someone who is labeled as a genius, Ibara still stays longer to catch up on what he missed thanks to all his office work. He is even willing to share his advice to Jun outside the Eden work. for the first time. Jun feels like all the words Ibara said to him before… about them being <em> soulmates </em> and <em> friends who share the same fate </em> might not just be his fakery. </p><p> </p><p>Jun is glad that he believes in that. because in the end, here he is.. falling deep on him. the <em> soulmate </em> .. the <em> friend who share the same fate </em></p><p> </p><p>Ibara poke Jun's cheek, waking him up from the daydream. "what are you daydreaming about… it's getting late--" </p><p> </p><p><em>"the moon (月が)" </em>Jun paused, looking past the Ibara far to the sky then he stared at the Ibara again<em>.. " looks beautiful right Ibara… (綺麗ですね 茨 ….)"</em></p><p> </p><p>" ……. "</p><p> </p><p>"........'' Jun blinked at Ibara who showed no response though he noticed a slight pink on his face. Those words are what Ibara replied to him when Jun confessed to him for the first time. Ibara was really awkward and ended up blurting <em> such a confusing confession </em>--if Jun isn't much of a bookworm that does read novels too he might not catch that. but before he teased Ibara about that, the younger suddenly pulled Jun's shirt along with himself with a fist up before Ibara pressed his lips to Jun's pushing a way through by biting Jun's lower lips. </p><p> </p><p>It's an oddly satisfying sweet kiss. surely Ibara rarely take initiative to do skinship because he doesn't really want to get addicted to the warmth of it when he still not sure about his feeling---</p><p> </p><p>yes they are lovers.</p><p>yes Ibara still not sure about his feeling</p><p>yes lovers like that exist.</p><p>yes it's them.</p><p> </p><p>---but it always feels nice when Ibara does that. After all, it would be a lie if Jun said he never felt worried by the lack of skinship in their relationship. the thing is, Jun didn't expect Ibara to pull a stunt like that. here. ON PUBLIC SPACE. that left Jun very flustered and his face just went really red to the ear.</p><p> </p><p>when they parted away, Ibara smirked at him letting him go as if he didn't care if Jun's head just hit the ground instead. although he did that only because he knows Jun has good reflex, besides it's not like he pulled his legs away from where Jun used it as a pillow. "you talk nonsense too much" Ibara wiped his lips with his own thumb. "aaaah right! Amagi said they didn't play truth or dare with you.." he showed a winning smile and looked down at the <em> still flustered </em> Jun.</p><p> </p><p>"ha-hah?! he lied!---``No, it's Jun who lied. </p><p> </p><p>Ibara just stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"why would i lie haha its not necessary"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara is still staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jun sighs as he sits back by the Ibara side. "fine.." he sulks--<em> aha, one that Ibara truly like </em>--"i just want a reason to kiss you every morning" he looks away, avoiding Ibara's gaze "we aren't in same dorm room, you get so much more busy, eden even barely has time together, even if we appear in show you always avoid me.. it feels like you're drifting away you see. tch. even if i know you're just too busy. I can't help but feel like that" he scoffs at Ibara with a red face looking angry. "is it that bad huh?! i told you i genuinely love you!"</p><p> </p><p>Ibara didn't expect such a straightforward answer--followed with a confession--<em> again </em> . he actually felt like butterflies were hyping up in his stomach and his face felt even more warm even on this cold night. "pfft---hahaha" Ibara is laughing freely, holding his stomach "that's a very Jun-like confession" he said-instead of responding to the confession he just stood up. offering his hand to Jun "I don't hate it <em> "  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jun take that hand sighing… it might take years for Ibara to say that back in the proper words but he is fine with that. </p><p> </p><p>right.. Ibara is happy now so that's enough. He stands back but not lets go of Ibara's hand. instead, he just casually put Ibara's hand in his jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ibara stared at him confusedly but he smiled there when he looked at Jun's eyes. that bright light, perfectly mimics the moon itself that Ibara just leans in to Jun and whispers "<em> my moon is way more beautiful.." </em></p><p> </p><p>that's enough to make Jun even more flustered. cracking the laugh he bump his head to Ibara's "right i will cook the sunny side egg for breakfast"</p><p> </p><p>"hmm~ I'm in the mood for some wiener and salad too so don't forget that! also coffee and pudding …"</p><p> </p><p>"hah isn't that too early for pudding?"</p><p> </p><p>"there is no such a thing called too early for pudding?? i saw you munching strawberry at 4 AM because you were so depressed"</p><p> </p><p>"haaaah??? says the man who finished two buckets of ice cream after losing a tender??"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you looking for a fight?!"</p><p> </p><p>"isn't it you who is looking for a fight??"</p><p><br/>
♥️♥️♥️</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> don't worry. they're getting along^^ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>